kirby_bulborbfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Tagg
Peter Tagg, better known online as Kirby Bulborb, is an absolute madman and filmmaker. He is the creator of Trooper Village Stories, Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries, and Classic Kirby. Peter also co-created The Beatles At The Literature Club with ShotoKujo, and has collaborated with Jakob Dawson since 2014. Peter is a massive fan of the Pikmin series, Doki Doki Literature Club, The Beatles, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. He is also a record collector and Beatles enthusiast. History Early life Peter was born on August 30th 2000, and was Philippa Tagg's second son. As a baby, he was 10 and a half pounds, making him the heaviest baby in her family, surpassing his grandmother Hazel Dawson who weighed 10 pounds. Due to him being 10 and a half pounds, he quickly became famous in the community. During his childhood, Peter was a massive fan of Elton John. He got into him through a copy of "The Very Best of Elton John" VHS tape, which Hazel Dawson and Clive Dawson hid in a room in their house for Peter to find (he managed to find it every time). He brought several copies of the majority of his albums and compilations. Elton John was the artist that begun Peter's love and appreciation of music from the 20th century. When he was young, Peter often watched his brother, Tom Smith, playing video games in his room. The game they played the most was Pokémon Crystal, often using GameShark codes to get Pokémon more quickly. The first video game Peter played on his own was Super Mario Sunshine, and spent around an hour swimming in Delfino Airstrip . Love of the Pikmin series In 2007, Peter became a massive fan of the Pikmin series, constantly re-playing Pikmin 1 and Pikmin 2. In 2009, Peter noticed a man with a Blue Pikmin plush at school, and spent the entirety of his lunch break staring at the plush through a window. This inspired him to want to get Pikmin plushies of his own, and with the help of his mother, succeeded with getting his own Pikmin plushies. He also got two Bulborb plushies, along with Olimar and Louie. During this year, Peter had a dream about Pikmin 3, and what he thought it would contain. Friendship with MINJAK and Nicole Jones In 2012, Peter became friends with Jakob Dawson, the creator of Twig & Pik-pik. His love of Twig & Pik-pik was so huge, Peter made a fanfiction about it. Not long after the fanfiction's creation, peter made his first ever plush video, but didn't release it until 4 years later. A follow-up to that video was also made, but also remained unreleased until 6 years later. The same year, Peter became friends with a girl named Nicole Jones, who introduced him to EarthBound and Sailor Moon. Friendship with ShotoKujo Luke and Peter Tagg first met in 2016 after Luke saw Peter sitting on a bench. He asked someone "who that Paul McCartney lookalike is", and the person told him "he's a young chap named Peter". Luke then became friends with Peter. Later on, Luke noticed Kirby had the first two seasons of Keroro Gunso on DVD. At the time, Peter was the only person Luke knew (other than himself) that was a fan of Keroro Gunso. In December 2017 at the Stone Golf Club, Luke told Peter that he knew about Twig & Pik-pik in September 2013. In 2018, Peter introduced Luke to Doki Doki Literature Club and the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. He also allowed Luke to borrow all of his JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga to read at home. On May 2nd 2018, Luke, Peter, and Luke's sister went to a friend's house to play Act 1 of Doki Doki Literature Club. Each of them voiced one of the characters; The friend (a girl named Jess) voiced Sayori and Natsuki, Luke's sister voiced the protagonist, Luke voiced Yuri, and Kirby voiced Monika. They shortly also saw an episode of RuPaul's Drag Race. Peter and Luke were planning on returning there on the 7th of May to play Act 2, but they unfortunately both got colds beforehand, and cancelled the trip. Thankfully, it didn't take long for their colds to go. They returned to play Act 2 on May 16th, Jess' birthday. Several videos were filmed of Peter and Luke dancing to the song "Mm Mm Yeah Yeah", which were posted on Jess' instagram. Peter went to Luke's house for the first and only time on June 30th, and they played Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. Peter and Luke went to Liverpool on August 9th 2018. On the way there, Luke revealed to Peter that he got caught up on all of Peter's videos. They also quoted Jean Pierre Polnareff in the Stardust Crusaders OVA. While at Liverpool, they went to the Magical History Museum, a five-floor Beatles museum which was opened by Pete Best's brother. They also went to the Fab4cafe and Fab4store. Love of Doki Doki Literature Club Towards the end of 2017, Peter discovered Doki Doki Literature Club, which soon became the biggest influence in his life since the Pikmin series. He began to develop a huge love of Sayori. Friendship and Relationship with Nicole Griffin In July 2018, Peter became close friends with a girl named Nicole Griffin who loved Undertale and Love Live. He later decided to buy Nicole a Papyrus plush for her birthday and giving it to her in September. Soon afterwards, Peter began to develop a crush on Nicole. The first person to notice this was ShotoKujo, who saw Peter looking up Papyrus during an ICT lesson and made the connections between Papyrus and Nicole. In October, Peter told Nicole that he was single. Nicole asked if he wanted her to be his girlfriend, which Peter agreed to by sending a gif of Jotaro Kujo saying "Yes". They then became a couple, but a few days later Nicole wanted to revert back to being friends as she wasn't ready for a relationship yet. They remained "best friends for life" until February 2019, and became a couple again. Career Classic Kirby In 2011, Peter made the MS Paint drawings of what would later become the episodes of Classic Kirby Origins. During the last two months of the year, he discovered Twig & Pik-pik and created the character Noah. In 2013, Peter made the Classic Kirby videos, which were the first plush videos by him to be released. In August 2013 he retired from making plush videos until the following year. In 2014, Peter returned to making plush videos, and decided to start work on a plush series of his own. Trooper Village Stories In 2015, Peter announced his plush series; Trooper Village Stories. The first 7 episodes were released that year, with the remaining episodes being released from 2016 to 2018. In August 2018, Peter made "The Final Trial Of Trooper Village", the final episode of Trooper Village Stories. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening In April 2019, Peter started work on Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Relationships Jakob Dawson: Peter is close friends with Jake and frequently looks out for his well-being. They have collaborated on plush videos since 2014. When Peter felt unmotivated to make plush videos in early 2014, Jake gave him the confidence and encouragement to continue making them. Peter returned the favor to Jake when he was lacking in movitation. Peter respects Jake's determination to continue making plush videos in dire times and sees him as a good friend. Nicole Griffin: Peter and Nicole started out as best friends, but became a couple in Febuary 2019. Nicole quickly became one of the biggest inspirations for Peter, inspiring the character Nicole Yazawa, and creating the characters Romell, Snowball, Sunset Peach, and Tommy the Panda. After Nicole Yazawa was killed off, Peter gave Nicole the plush. ShotoKujo: Peter and Luke see each other as close friends. They wrote The Beatles At The Literature Club together, and Luke has visited Peter's house several times, and Peter returned the favour by going to his house once. They also went to Liverpool in August 2018, and hope to do that again in the future. Tom Smith: As brothers, Peter and Tom are very close. When Tom told Peter and his mother that he was going to be a father, they were overjoyed with the news. Tom also gave Peter the oppotunuity to work at GAME Stafford for his work experience. Conal Neary: Peter and Conal initially started out as neutral, but they quickly became best friends. When Peter started work on Awakening, Conal was one of the people thanked in the credits of the first episode. Nicole Jones: Peter and Nicole Jones were close friends from 2012 to 2013. During that time, she introduced Peter to EarthBound and Sailor Moon. Works Plush Shows * Classic Kirby Origins (2011 - 2012) * Classic Kirby (July 2012 - December 2015) * The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries (2014 - Ongoing) * Trooper Village Stories (July 22nd, 2015 - August 29th, 2018) * Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening (April 24th 2019 - Ongoing) Other * The Beatles At The Literature Club (Co-Creator) * Trooper Village Stories Reworked * Classic Kirby Reworked Style and Influences The majority of Peter's plush videos range from 7 to 18 minutes long. Some of the characters in Peter's shows are either based on people he knows in real life or are partly inspired by them. These people, such as Jessica and Luke, are also the namesake for the characters they inspired. The only exception to this is Kirby Bulborb, who is based on Peter himself but doesn't share his name. A key influence in Peter's videos are various games and shows he likes, such as Pikmin 2 and Star Trek: The Original Series. During the making of the first Classic Kirby episodes, Peter's biggest influence was Twig & Pik-pik. Peter's first plush videos, The Legendary Unreleased Steve Movie and The Second Unreleased Steve Movie, were inspired by Patrol Pikmin Adventures, Twig & Pik-pik, and other classic Pikmin plush shows. These shows were also an influence for some of the Classic Kirby episodes. For Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, the episodes were either inspired by influential series/anime/games or real life events in Peter's life. Memorable Quotes * "Looks like chocolate cake isn't so childish after all." * "I've seen scarier things on Pornhub!" (Peter, about the Momo Challenge) * "I love Doki Doki Literature Club more than I love myself" * "Throw it in the trash!" * "Hello there chaps!" * "Because he's a dick." Gallery Kirby_Bulborb_dab.jpg|The infamous picture of Peter dabbing, taken in January 2017. Webcam-toy-photo4.jpg|I think he's a fan of Sayori... just a little bit. Screen_Shot_2018-08-05_at_2.58.20_am.png|Peter spending time with his favourite girl from Doki Doki Literature Club. oJQg6cnw.jpg|Peter with the bag containing the Papyrus Plush Pizap.com15162071399192 (1).jpg|Peter spending time with Natsuki, the girl responsible for him becoming a huge fan of manga. Principal_of_the_Pete.jpg|No recreating other characters in the halls! Peter_Tagg_and_Tom.png|Peter and his brother Tom Smith. A Nichijou manga can be seen. Peter Tagg Dio.jpg|You thought this was a non-JoJo related gallery, but it was I, DIO! Webcam-toy-photo5.jpg|Peter with Kirby Bulborb. 20180916 155600.jpg|Peter with the first volume of Battle Tendency. Webcam-toy-photo8.jpg|Another picture of Peter with Kirby Bulborb. We're all mad here.png|Peter staring at his old book, containing drawings and script ideas. 20622640_685111175011311_1078776569_o.jpg 20622976_685094685012960_203145736_o.jpg wZJdeDIk.jpg Screen Shot 2018-11-19 at 11.23.24 pm.png webcam-toy-photo1 (1).jpg Received_310156266214527 (1).jpg webcam-toy-photo9.jpg webcam-toy-photo7 (2).jpg webcam-toy-photo8 (2).jpg webcam-toy-photo3 (5).jpg Trivia * Peter started making Pikmin plush videos in 2012, when he was 11. *Peter has guest starred in several of MINJAK's videos. *The previous names Peter has gone by before Kirby Bulborb were PlantsVSZombiesLover7575 and PuniesAreAwsome. All of these names were mentioned in an old MINJAK update video from 2012. He was also known as Kirby3431255. Category:Male Cast and Crew Category:Real Life People Category:Filmmakers Category:Musicians Category:Otakus Category:Waifu Stealers Category:Cast and Crew